


You Are My Sunshine

by iamwrite



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Mutual Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vietnam War, dave is softie, klaus deserves love so help me god, so i just needed some fluff in my life and this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: Klaus had a theory: inside some people, there lived pieces of sunshine. Bits of cosmic dust from the universe, manifests into people who were meant to exude warmth and brightness amongst the world. One night, after everyone else in their tent has fallen asleep, Klaus decides to tell Dave his theory.And somewhere, hidden deep in a war, in a time meant for no one, there were never two people more made up of light.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	You Are My Sunshine

Klaus had this theory. 

It had been birthed as a result of the overwhelmingly dense Greek mythology he had been forced to learn as a child. While the heroic tales of soldiers and war in things like _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad_ didn't interest him much, he found himself fascinated with the more mundane aspects of the Greek gods, how each one was responsible for some part of the world and how it came to be. Every god had a little hand in the way the world was to be constructed and how the people in that world might consequently be constructed as well. 

So, Klaus formed a theory. He wasn't entirely sure whether he believed in gods or not, after all the circumstance that surrounded his whole life was basically a phenomenon that had yet to be explained so who knows, but what he did believe in was that some people were made with pieces of sunshine. Bestowed by the gods or just a consequence of necessary redistributions of cosmic energy, some people were just made of something… different. Something that couldn't be explained by this world; more subtle than superpowers but powerful all the same. They had the ability to radiate warmth and kindness, even in the darkest of times. They were gentle and knew when care needed to be taken, even if it hadn't been asked for. They were always there, a constant, something that drew your attention without trying but by simply being what they were. 

Klaus had met a few of these people throughout his life. Not many, but he was sure he had seen it. The kind heart of a passerby that offered to buy him a meal at the local diner and chatted in the syrup soaked air before they went on their way; the man who looked into his eyes and was gentle even if he knew that it would only be for the night; Ben. It wasn't until he met Dave though, that he knew just how bright the sun could really shine. 

Through the dust and dirt and grime of war, he was there, lighting the way to a better tomorrow somehow. Always. Klaus was drawn to him, like a moth to his literal flame. It was like wherever Dave went, Klaus’s heart and body were destined to follow. He didn't know how or why, but he knew it must have something to do with this sunshine; a theory he had almost forgotten in the haze that had consumed his last few years. But Dave had shone so bright, he was forced to reckon with the sun that stared back at him all day, every day. 

One night, enveloped in the thick heat that refused to break even as the stars came out, barely conscious and in hushed tones, Klaus explained his theory to Dave. They lay on their sides, sweating and exhausted, facing each other on their dingy government issued cots surrounded by rows of long passed out soldiers. 

“So, this sunshine, is it always there? Like are they born with it?” Dave asks with a seriousness that affirms he’s not making fun of Klaus. It sparks a confidence in him to continue. 

“Yeah, like when they are created, that little piece of the universe becomes a part of them. And it’s always there, just kind of… shining from within them. They can't see it so much, but other people can. Does that make sense?” Klaus tried his best to explain. Dave looked at him intensely for a long silent moment, and Klaus was worried he had misjudged just how crazy he would sound divulging this borderline nonsense to another person. He had never done it before, but Dave was one of these sunshine people. Klaus had been sure of it the moment they first made eye contact. His light was like nothing Klaus had ever seen or felt before, and after a few months of circling his orbit, Klaus felt a compulsive need to tell him. Maybe not the whole truth, that he thought Dave was a person who harbored sunlight, but the premise behind the whole thing. Maybe that would lighten the load of Dave’s magnetic pull over him. Or maybe it would strengthen it. At this point, Klaus just kept staring into Dave’s very, very green eyes trying to catch the bits of cosmic energy that tried to escape from them and found he didn't particularly care what Dave’s response was. He would have happily stayed in this position forever. 

“I think I can picture it,” Dave said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Their eye contact remained unbroken and Klaus couldn't decide whether he was drowning under the weight of it or softly sinking into its depth. Again, he didn't seem to care which it was as long as it remained. “May I ask, how do you know when you’ve met someone like this? Are they generally easy to find?”

“Oh no. They are definitely few and far between, but trust me…” Klaus paused. The moment, the eye contact, the question, the heat, all seemed to take hold of him at the same time and made him suddenly very aware of each and every bit. He swallowed audibly. “...You know them when you see them.” He felt dumb as he said it, but before the embarrassment could even fully register, he felt the light brush of fingers grazing over the back of his hand that rested on the ground between them. He broke their eye contact for a brief moment, just to make sure his grogginess and/or a severe case of heatstroke hadn't caused some sort of sensory hallucination. It hadn't. When their eyes met again, Dave was staring back at him with even more intensity than before, if that was even truly possible. 

“Well, I’m fairly sure I’ve met one of these… people who are born to radiate the sun that they contain, as you so thoughtfully described,” Dave stated with as much of a degree of certainty as one can have making that kind of a statement, even as he managed to barely raise his voice above a whisper. Klaus smiled, he had heard Dave talk about his little sister, and he was sure that whatever had been born to Dave was surely present in her as well. What a lucky little family they were. Klaus had wholly given up any hope of something like that a long time ago. 

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?” Klaus teased him, half trying to distract himself from the physical contact now present between the two of them, however slight it may be. Half because he loved hearing Dave talk about his family, it was when his light shone the brightest of all, so he didn't mind goading him into describing his sister and her undoubtedly shiny attributes. 

“Because whenever I’m with them I’m smiling, even when it seems like the wrong time to be. And I watch them soak up life like they were made to be a part of every second, and they refuse to miss any of it. I wasn't a hundred percent sure where my life was headed until they came along, but once they appeared I couldn’t really imagine my life without them.” Klaus could almost feel Dave glowing as he spoke and he felt this warmth, a distinctly separate sensation from the cloying heat seeping through the thin walls of their tent. He relished in the feeling as he tilted his head closer to listen on. 

“And,” Dave steadily continued, “he sees me in a way no one ever has before. Like I have the sun inside of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know what you think!! this was always something i felt was a thing, but wasn't sure how to put into words. i know it's kind of short, but i liked it. kind of my late night ramblings, missing my own sunshine person. tumblr is @write-mywayout if you wanna hmu there


End file.
